


The Education of Alexander Lightwood; Bottoming

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Roleplay, Student! Alec Lightwood, Talking, Teacher! Magnus bane, Top Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood, some really soft shit at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: I wonder what this weeks lesson could be about with a title like that? Maybe Malec are about to take that step?





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood; Bottoming

 

Alec felt a lot more confident as he strolled down the hallway and knocked on Magnus’ door for his fourth lesson, he had learned a lot over the last month, including how to be comfortable with himself. 

 

He had spent the day with Magnus words, from the end of their last lesson, thundering through his head, distracted from everything he should have been paying attention to. He couldn’t say he cared too much, the anticipation was almost as exciting as the lessons themselves. Well, maybe it wasn’t but he was on his fiftieth theory that day.

 

“Magnus,” Alec said when the Warlock answered the door, pulling his jacket off as he stepped into the apartment. He studied Magnus’ outfit as he began pulling the rest of his clothes off, salivating at the low rise, red satin pyjama bottoms Magnus was wearing. No top. 

 

“Alexander, wasting no time I see,” Magnus chuckled, swiping up the basket for Alec’s clothes and holding it out as the Shadowhunter filled it. He had to fight his laugh when Alec wandered off, the second he was fully naked. He stashed the basket and followed, thinking of tonight’s lesson plan. It seemed he had gotten it right.

 

Alec strolled into the classroom, too excited to be embarrassed. Magnus had seen, felt, sucked and rubbed every part of him, they had brought each other to orgasm multiple times and even been inside each other, technically. He was more than ready to know what Magnus’ idea of advancement was.

 

Magnus summoned Alec’s file as he closed the door and wandered over to the table, smiling at the Shadowhunter’s chivalry as he sat in the chair Alec pulled out for him. He glanced over his notes before laying the open file in his lap and turning to Alec.

 

“So, we’ve reached our fourth lesson. How do you feel the last month has gone?” Magnus asked, keen to compare his notes to Alec’s thoughts and feelings.

 

“Honestly? Amazing. The first time we spoke about this, I have to admit, I was a bit apprehensive,” Alec admitted with a faint smile. “Not about going through with it, but about what I would learn. I expected you to give me a list of things to study, for you to tell me what was what and for there to be a few demonstrations,” he reassured Magnus when he saw the raised eyebrow aimed in his direction. 

 

“So this is not what you were expecting?” Magnus asked, gesturing around the room with a flourish. 

 

“I wasn't expecting to learn so much, for it to be so hands on. Or to feel as much as I do during the lessons. There's so much to take in, so many sensations and thoughts, things I never thought I would experience. As I said, it's been amazing,” Alec replied. He hadn't meant to imply that he was disappointed in any way. 

 

“I never expected to learn so much about myself, either,” Alec admitted. “I thought I had myself all figured out but I didn’t know anything. And I didn’t know what I missing out on. I mean, obviously, I knew but I didn’t realise sex encompassed so much. I had no idea how much was involved. You were right, the internet is a cesspool,” he said, shaking his head. The Warlock had pretty much stripped away every idea he’d had of what sex was about. 

 

“Indeed. Don’t get me wrong, porn is great, it can be used as a tool to enhance your sex life, it’s hot even, but for someone that is new to sex, it can leave one with all of the wrong impressions,” Magnus said. He had met more than one person who had been misled by porn.

 

“Porn can be great, as long as you don’t set your expectations on what you see on the internet,” Magnus said, flipping to the next page in Alec’s file. “It’s great for getting off but it doesn’t always show the emotion, most of it is too fake,” he said absentmindedly as he skimmed his notes.

 

“That’s what I’ve come to realise. It’s a lot different to what happens in here,” Alec said, eyeing his file. He wanted nothing more than to grab it and read through the notes that Magnus had made on him.

 

“If you want to know what’s in here, you only have to ask,” Magnus said, a grin spreading over his face when his eyes flicked up to see Alec trying to peek at the file. “These are the observations that I have made over the last month, amendments to my lesson plans and thoughts about what we have experienced,” he said, laying the file in his lap once more to give Alec his full attention.

 

“The cliff notes are pretty simple. You’ve exceeded all of my expectations. Sex is enjoyable but you seem to revel in it. You don’t hold back, you ask questions, you push past what you expect of yourself and you do it all with an enthusiasm that is infectious. You make me want to up my game, something that is important. 

 

“Sex can become stale quickly if you don’t think of ways to keep it exciting, or if you don’t find a way to push each other, to involve each other. Relationships become stagnant without exploration. Settling, instead of finding new ways to enjoy your partner can be a pretty miserable way to live. But, by pushing yourself and your partner to explore, it stays enjoyable, it becomes something to look forward to instead of being a chore,” Magnus said, smiling at the pleased look on Alec’s face.

 

“I don’t suppose anyone likes boring sex,” Alec said, shaking his head, imagining sex being a chore. “You make it enjoyable. You explain things rather than just talk down to me. It makes me want to ask questions, makes me want to learn more, see what else there is to explore,” he said, the words an understatement. Saturday evenings had become his favourite part of the week, a  way to put his job aside and do something for himself.

 

“No, nobody wants boring sex,” Magnus chuckled in agreement, closing Alec’s file and sending it away with a wave of his hand. “And sex is anything but boring when it involves you. You have learned a lot, Alexander,” he said.

 

“I’ve enjoyed myself, so far. Trust me, when all you’ve had for pleasure is your hand, you want to see what else is out there. Blowjobs, fingering, exploring pleasure through touch, it’s… it’s better than I ever expected it to be,” Alec said, thinking back over their lessons.

 

“Well, you have picked the basics up quickly,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec snapped out of his reverie, the Shadowhunter’s eyes flicking up to meet his. “I said we would be advancing this week. What do you think I meant by that?” he asked.

 

“I was hoping that we would take it to the next level, that we would have sex,” Alec said, trying to keep the hope out of his voice as he met Magnus’ gaze.

 

“Do you think you’re ready for it?” Magnus asked, wanting to see what Alec’s answer would be, to see if the Shadowhunter’s view had changed in the last few weeks.

 

“I thought I was ready for it weeks ago,” Alec chuckled, shaking his head. “I was wrong, I was nowhere near ready. But I feel more prepared now, I feel like I’m ready. I feel like I can join in rather than just lying there like a lump without a clue,” he said with a grin, seeing the crinkles at the corner of Magnus’ eyes as the Warlock fought his laugh.

 

“Like a lump?” Magnus chuckled, unable to help himself. Alec hardly lay there like a lump, the Shadowhunter was always willing to explore, to get involved. 

 

“I think you are ready too,” Magnus said when he stopped laughing, watching Alec’s reaction to the words. It was as he expected, Alec lit up with a megawatt smile, his whole body practically vibrating with excitement. 

 

“You are ready but is it something you want? It is a step we don’t have to take, we can continue on with our lessons without it. Giving your virginity to someone is a big step, you have to be sure you give it to the right person,” Magnus said, wanting to be sure and wanting Alec to be sure.

 

The fact that Magnus had asked the question, instead of just assuming, had Alec’s stomach fluttering. Sure, it could have been seen as a foregone conclusion that they would have sex, he had made the assumption himself. But the fact that Magnus was giving him a choice made Alec sure that Magnus was the one he wanted to share this with. 

 

Alec already felt close to Magnus, it didn’t get much more intimate than having Magnus’ fingers inside him the previous week but he wanted to cross that last line with Magnus, to feel the intimacy that would come from sharing every part of themselves. He climbed to his feet and held his hand out to Magnus, looking him in the eye.

 

“Magnus, will you make love to me?” Alec asked, smiling when the words didn’t feel awkward in his mouth. They would have a few weeks ago. “I’m sure that I want it to be you, it feels right,” he said, tugging Magnus to his feet.

 

Magnus interlocked their fingers when Alec pulled him up, stepping forward to wrap his other arm around Alec’s waist. He raised their joined hands to his lips, brushing a feather-light kiss against Alec’s knuckles as he pulled Alec flush to him, smiling when Alec’s other hand landed on his shoulder, the Shadowhunter plastered to his front.

 

“Is this something you want too?” Alec asked, searching Magnus’ face, wanting to hear the words. Maybe Magnus’ stomach clenching gesture had been his answer but he wanted Magnus to want it too.

 

“Yes, I would love to make love to you, Alexander,” Magnus said, brushing his lips against Alec’s knuckles again. He couldn’t help the pride that welled up in him, Alec hadn’t needed to ask but he had anyway. It cemented in his mind that Alec was ready. He kissed Alec’s knuckles once more before placing the hand on his other shoulder and wrapping both arms around Alec’s waist.

 

“Good. Just remember that I want this, that I’m ready for it because of you, because of what I’ve learned, from you. Don’t hold back, show me everything,” Alec said when he felt how gentle Magnus’ touch was, staring into the Warlock’s’ eyes. His breath caught when Magnus’ eyes flashed gold, the pupils lengthening and contracting back into a circle again as lust filled them. It had his body reacting. Hard. 

 

Alec swept his hand up Magnus’ neck, at the sight of the golden flash, into his hair and pulled the Warlock into a bruising kiss, pressing his lips to Magnus’ as he pressed the rest of his body into Magnus’ body, relishing the fact that there was no room between them and Magnus’ tighter grip.

 

Magnus’ hands played at the base of Alec’s spine, already breathing hard from the way Alec was kissing him. He’d had a feeling Alec would throw himself into this, the same way the Shadowhunter threw himself into everything they did together. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss when Alec’s other hand slid into his hair and tugged.

 

Alec’s breath gasped out when Magnus’ right hand slid down to cup his ass, his hips giving an involuntary jerk forward into Magnus’. He tightened his grip on Magnus’ hair and licked at the seam of the Warlock’s mouth, pushing in when Magnus opened up.

 

Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus’ other hand slid down, Magnus cupping his ass with both hands. It had his dick twitching against Magnus’, their hard lengths brushing together when Magnus pulled him closer. He let a giggle escape when Magnus’ hands swept down and gripped the backs of his thighs.

 

Magnus hummed in approval when he swept Alec up and the Shadowhunter’s legs wrapped around his waist. He happily tilted his head back to lick into Alec’s mouth when Alec tugged his head back by his hair, feeling Alec’s sturdy weight settle into his grip.

 

Magnus stumbled back towards the bed, gripping the Shadowhunter’s thighs hard as the backs of his knees found the edge of it. He slumped back, his laboured breath turning shaky when Alec’s hips jerked against him. Landing on the bed with Alec in his lap, he let go of Alec’s waist, dragging himself back into the middle of the bed.

 

Alec shuffled with Magnus when the Warlock dragged them back into the middle of the bed, crawling forward with his hands still buried in Magnus’ hair, grinning against his lips when Magnus wrapped an arm around his waist again and pulled. He tightened his grip in Magnus’ hair as he shuffled forward on his knees, either side of Magnus’ body before sitting down on Magnus’ hard dick. 

 

The shaft, almost buried between Alec’s ass cheeks had him rolling his hips, his body taking over and seeking out some friction. He pushed Magnus down into the mattress and followed, refusing to break the kiss, it felt too nice.

 

Magnus reached between them, taking Alec’s dick in hand, knowing the double friction on his cock and ass would drive the Shadowhunter mad. He was rewarded with Alec moaning into his mouth, deepening their kiss.

 

Alec invaded Magnus’ mouth with a single-minded ferocity that would have stunned him if it wasn’t his usual style. Like everything he did, he set his sights on his goal and went for it, licking into the Warlock’s mouth as his hips rocked back and forth, moaning at the sensory overload.

 

Alec had to let go of Magnus’ hair to bury a hand in the silky, golden sheets, steadying himself, his brain quitting and his hips taking over. He broke the kiss, breathing hard from the dick wedged in his ass crack. He screwed his eyes closed tighter, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ to try and ground himself. It wasn’t working. “Tighter,” he whispered breathlessly, his hips bucking forward when Magnus tightened the grip on his dick.

 

Magnus tightened his hand, twisting with each tug to Alec’s dick, rocking his hips in time with Alec’s as he nosed Alec’s head aside. He wrapped his free hand around the back of Alec’s neck and turned it to lick a stripe up the rune on Alec’s neck.

 

“Fuck!” Alec whispered, unable to produce anything louder. He started to grind harder, his eyes rolling up from the pleasure that was everywhere, coming at him from every direction. The hand that was still buried in the back of Magnus’ hair tightened, pulling Magnus up with him as he sat up.

 

Magnus trailed his lips over Alec’s collarbone when the Shadowhunter sat them up, continuing to tug Alec’s dick. He licked at the ridge of bone when Alec started rocking in his lap again, his eyes darting up to see Alec’s head fall back, a desperate-sounding moan falling from the Shadowhunter’s lips.

 

Magnus grinned as he trailed his lips back across the bone and licked into the hollow of Alec’s exposed throat. He hadn’t shown Alec this one yet. He sucked at the skin there, his free arm wrapping around Alec’s waist to help move his hips. The friction on his dick was breathtaking.

 

Alec almost lost it, considering begging Magnus to just bend him over and fuck him. He could barely breathe from Magnus’ lips at the hollow of his throat, it was more sensitive than his inner thighs. He dropped his head into Magnus’ shoulder, shying away from the pleasure overload. He didn’t want to cum then and there, he wanted to draw it out.

 

Magnus pulled back when Alec did, slowing everything down, his hand, his hips, the arm wrapped around Alec, realising it was too much all at once, he had completely lost control of himself. He rolled them over until Alec lay beneath him.

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked when Alec took a deep, shuddering breath. He watched when Alec’s eyes opened to stare up at him through long, thick lashes, almost losing his self-control once more.  _ Mother of fucking demons, he isn’t even aware of it, is he?  _ He asked himself, searching Alec’s lust blown pupils.

 

“Green,” Alec said, his voice low and hoarse, scratching up his parched throat from his balls. Magnus’ dick was pressed to his own, where the Warlock lay between his legs. It had him rocking once more for friction, his legs wrapping around Magnus’ back. “My colour is every shade of green you can imagine,” he said, emboldened by the flashing of Magnus’ eyes. He brushed the tip of his finger over Magnus’ eyelid, willing Magnus’ glamour to fall.

 

“Mine too,” Magnus said, opening his eyes when Alec’s finger traced down the bridge of his nose and over the tip. He pouted his lips out, pressing them to the tip of Alec’s finger when it traced over his lips.

 

Alec pressed the rest of his fingers to Magnus’ lips, one by one, staring at the way Magnus’ lips pouted out to kiss them. He leaned up and replaced the last one with his lips, savouring the soft brush of Magnus’ lips against his own. He pulled back and traced the edges of Magnus’ lips, pressing kisses to the perfect cupids bow and the corners, smiling when Magnus’ glamour fell away completely.

“Beautiful,” Alec murmured, his gaze flicking between each of Magnus’ eyes, ingraining every detail, each eyelash, every swirling spark of gold, the shape of Magnus’ slitted pupils and the gorgeous shape of his eyes, into his brain. 

 

Magnus stared into Alec’s eyes, seeing his real eyes staring back at him in the refection of them. He watched Alec’s finger come up before it got close enough for him to have to close his eyes, sighing a shaky breath when Alec’s finger brushed over each lid again.

 

Alec leaned up, pressing his lips to Magnus’ eyelids, trailing kisses from the left one, over Magnus’ nose to the right one, he continued, over Magnus’ temple and down the side of his face until he reached Magnus’ ear.

 

“Show me everything,” Alec said, letting his breath blow out over Magnus’ ear and down his neck. His tongue flicked out, to the sensitive spot where Magnus’ earlobe joined his face, sucking Magnus’ ear into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth.

 

Alec’s breath and teeth on his skin set Magnus’ hips in motion, his breath exploding out of him as they began to rock against Alec’s ass. He snapped his fingers, lubing Alec’s ass and his dick up to make the motion smoother, his dick gliding easily through the crack of Alec’s ass as his hand began to wander. His left hand, the one that wasn’t wedged under Alec’s body, took Alec’s chin and turned his head, his lips finding Alec’s neck.

 

Magnus trailed soft, sucking kisses down Alec’s neck as his hand traced a pattern over Alec’s collarbone and down through the hairs on Alec’s chest. He flicked his thumb over Alec’s nipple, his hips continuing to rut as his lips followed his hand.

 

Alec rolled his hips with Magnus’ movements, clinging onto the Warlock tighter with his legs. The feeling of Magnus’ dick, so close to his hole, and Magnus’ tongue curling around his nipple had him panting with need. It felt even better when Magnus’ fingertips glided down over his ribs and hip, trailing up the outside of his thigh. It was heaven. 

 

Magnus skimmed his fingers up and down the back of Alec’s thigh, sending a small pulse of magic into the back of Alec’s knee when he reached it. He did it again and again, every time Alec moaned, letting his magic vibrate through the back of Alec’s leg as he trailed his fingers back down. He sucked on Alec’s nipple as he did it, his own breath a thing of the past from Alec’s noises.

 

“Magnus, I’m gonna cum, it’s too much,” Alec moaned, feeling the tingle in his balls as his fingers curled through Magnus’ hair to hold the Warlock’s head to his body, jerking every time Magnus’ tongue flicked across his nipple or sucked it into his mouth.

 

Magnus pulled his magic back, letting his fingers linger for a moment longer before he brushed them around and pushed his hand between his body and Alec’s leg. He waited until Alec unwrapped his legs, pulling back from Alec’s nipple to look up into his eyes. 

 

Magnus trailed his fingers up and down the inside of Alec’s thigh, smiling when Alec’s legs fell open, the Shadowhunter’s eyeballs rolling slightly. He watched the rise and fall of Alec’s chest as he sent pulses of magic into Alec’s inner thigh, over the sensitive area. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, Alec’s pleasure.

 

“I need more, Magnus… more,” Alec muttered, desperate for more, for everything, all at once, his balls tingling once more from the shocks of Magnus’ magic.

 

Magnus pulled his magic back once more when he felt the shake of Alec’s thigh against his hand. He pulled his hips back until his dick fell from between Alec’s crack and replaced it with his fingers, bending his head once more to take Alec’s nipple into his mouth.

 

Magnus bit down slightly as he pushed one finger into Alec’s twitching hole, the move made easier by Alec pushing against his finger. He almost came at the loud, unadulterated moan the escaped Alec. looking up, he stared at Alec’s screwed up eyes as he started to move his hand, wanting to lean up and kiss the creases at the corners of Alec’s eyes. 

 

Alec released Magnus’ hair to reach down for his dick, needing friction on it. He stroked himself with long, slow pulls, trying to breathe through the slight burn and the immeasurable pleasure in the rest of his body, not knowing where to focus. 

 

Alec focused on his asshole when Magnus’ movements sped up, the Warlock’s finger curling now and then. He forced his eyes open to look down, seeing Magnus watch him stroke his dick. It was as hot as the rest of it, making him grip himself tighter, wanting Magnus to enjoy the show. He could see how brightly Magnus’ eyes glowed.

 

Magnus pushed a second finger in along with the first when Alec relaxed around it, watching Alec jerk his dick while he fingered him. He couldn’t stop staring, almost forgetting to move his hand. He refocused, listening to Alec’s moans and feeling Alec loosen in increments around his thrusting fingers, using them as a guide.

 

Magnus dipped his head, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Alec’s chest as he curled his fingers into Alec’s prostate again and again. He pulled his fingers back when Alec started thrusting onto them with mewling, desperate-sounding whimpers.

 

“Do you need more, Alexander?” Magnus asked, his voice soft and husky, smiling when he looked up and found Alec watching him.

 

“Please, I’ve never needed anything so much in my life,” Alec said, his throat dry, his voice gravelly. He moaned when Magnus pulled his fingers away, clenching when Magnus’ fingers fell from him. He didn’t like it, needing them back. 

 

Magnus shuffled closer and snapped his fingers, lubing his dick up once more and adding another snap to ensure Alec was lubed up enough before he took his dick in hand. He tugged it, the head brushing Alec’s clenching hole.

 

“Wait, shouldn’t I be doing something for you? Like a blowjob or a hand job?” Alec asked, his fingers leaving his dick to brush up Magnus’ arm and shoulder. 

 

“Alexander, this is more than enough for me, trust me,” Magnus said, leaning into Alec’s touch when Alec’s hand swept up to cup his jaw.

 

“But you should get some pleasure too,” Alec said, staring into Magnus’ glowing eyes.

 

“You don't even understand the pleasure I gain, just from watching you, never mind what it will be like to be inside you. Believe me, it will be more than pleasurable for me,” Magnus said, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute from the sincere desire to please him, that he saw in Alec’s eyes when he spoke. 

 

Alec nodded. He had never put his dick inside anyone before, so Magnus obviously knew better than he did. He promised himself to try and make it pleasurable for Magnus too as he shuffled closer to Magnus, nodding his head.

 

Magnus pressed the head of his dick into Alec’s hole, brushing his finger out over Alec’s perineum as he did it. He sent a tiny pulse of magic into the skin there, not enough to overwhelm the Shadowhunter, just enough to distract him as he pushed inside Alec, slowly.

 

Magnus breathed hard, focusing on his movements and not the friction they were creating on the head of his cock. He watched Alec’s reactions, smiling when Alec moaned deeply and shuffled to get closer to him. The movement had the Shadowhunter pushing into his thrust.

 

Alec could barely think. His mind had almost gone blank when Magnus had shot the magic into his prostate. He moved instinctually, pushing to meet Magnus’ thrust, moaning through it. He had expected there to be more pain but he supposed the stimulation of his prostate, and the rest of him took the pain away. There was still some burning but he found it manageable, sighing out when he felt Magnus’ body pressed fully to his.

 

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes when they opened and started out with a shallow thrust when he got the nod, stopping when Alec’s knees clamped to his sides. 

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked through the waves of pleasure flooding him, from being inside Alec’s tight channel. He did it again when Alec moaned “green”, moving with a shallow thrust and another one, gripping the golden sheets tightly to control himself as he slowly worked Alec open further with his dick. 

 

Magnus paused to push his arms under Alec’s thighs, letting the Shadowhunter’s legs flop over the crooks of his elbows when Alec tugged at his shoulders, burying his hands in the mattress to steady himself. He moved closer, pushing Alec’s ass off the bed and settled into Alec’s chest, starting up a steady, gentle rhythm of shallow thrusts.

 

Alec threaded his fingers through Magnus’ hair and tugged the Warlock’s head closer, moaning into Magnus’ mouth when he claimed the Warlock’s lips, at the tight, breathtaking stretch on his rim. He liked it, the slight pain and the pleasure mixing together as his nerves lit up.

 

“Harder,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips before pushing in, fighting Magnus for dominance and winning when he squeezed his rim around Magnus’ dick. The move took the last of his breath away, he hadn’t expected it to be as pleasurable as it was. He did it again and again, feeling like he was pulling Magnus further into him with every clench.

 

Magnus did as he was asked, thrusting deeper into Alec’s ass, just about having the presence of mind to monitor Alec’s reactions, the squeezing was almost too much. He gave up the fight easily, too focused on the tight grip on his dick to do anything else. He opened up more, letting Alec lick into his mouth, a hum in the back of his throat from the pleasure.

 

Alec’s fingers tightened in Magnus’ hair, his eyes rolling back when Magnus thrust back into him, again and again, with deeper, harder thrusts. The sound of their laboured breathing and Magnus’ balls slapping his ass was a sound he knew he would never forget.

 

Alec wanted more friction now that he had fully loosened around Magnus, pulling at Magnus’ shoulders, his arms, trying to pull Magnus closer to him. He looked up into Magnus’ eyes when the warlock pulled his arms from under his legs. His legs flopped down over Magnus’ thighs as the Warlock moved closer, chest to chest.

 

Magnus could do nothing but rut into Alec when he pressed into the Shadowhunter’s chest, loving the tickle of Alec’s chest hair against his own smooth chest. He grinned, his breath bursting out of him when Alec’s wandering hands found his thighs, pulling his body closer. He took the hint, thrusting into Alec faster, angling his hips with each thrust.

 

“Magnus!” Alec moaned, the sound shakey when Magnus’ dick slid along his prostate. He forgot about trying to pull Magnus’ thighs closer, the Warlock didn’t need any help. He levered himself up onto one elbow to press his lips to Magnus’ throat, nosing Magnus’ head aside to gain access to it. He sucked hard at the sensitive spot behind Magnus' ear, moaning into Magnus’ skin with each hard thrust into his ass.

 

Alec trailed his lips down Magnus’ neck, sucking, biting kisses, trailing down the firm skin in a pattern that had goosebumps rising up on Magnus’ damp skin. He tried to fight his smirk when he made it to Magnus’ Adam’s apple, listening to the deep moan from Magnus when he sucked it into his mouth, tongue flicking across Magnus’ skin. He trailed his tongue into the hollow of Magnus’ throat, remembering how pleasurable it was.

 

Magnus’ hips stuttered into Alec’s when Alec’s tongue swirled into the hollow of his throat, unable to control them. He was already losing his mind from the pressure on his dick with every thrust, Alec’s tight channel pulling his foreskin back and forth with the perfect friction but Alec’s tongue on his skin almost sent him over the edge.

 

Magnus had to force his orgasm back when Alec’s hand trailed down his back, Alec’s fingers sending shivers up and down his spine as the tips of them trailed over it. He redoubled his efforts, angling his hips more when Alec gripped his ass and started guiding his hips, pulling him in deeper. He dropped his head and pressed his lips to Alec’s, breathing hard as he pressed soft kisses to them.

 

“Magnus… Magnus… I’m gonna cum… fuck!” Alec moaned against Magnus’ lips, his balls drawing up fast from the sensory overload. He pressed his forehead to Magnus’, his eyes screwing closed when it hit, his entire body shaking from the constant pressure on his prostate.

 

“Magnus!” Alec cried out, the arm he was holding himself up with giving out as he came between them, spurting all over their stomachs. He let go of Magnus’ ass and wrapped both arms around Magnus’ neck, holding on tight as he jerked against the Warlock. It was stronger than the last time he had had a prostate orgasm.

 

Magnus was thanking Alec’s angel that he didn’t have to hold his orgasm back any more. He thrust deeply into Alec’s ass a few more time before he came, having held himself at bay for as long as he could. He buried himself up to the hilt and shot his load in Alec’s ass, grunting the release out into the crook of Alec’s arms around his neck.

 

Alec collapsed into the mattress when his orgasm subsided, taking Magnus with him, both of them gasping for breath. He held Magnus close to him, unwilling to let go as his mind snapped back into action, thoughts and feelings flooding him.

 

Alec was stunned, his lips pouting out to brush against Magnus’ temple as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he had finally had his first time, after all these years. And at how utterly perfect it had been. How perfect Magnus had been, how attentive the Warlock had been to his body, to his pleasure.

 

Magnus gripped Alec’s thigh when the Shadowunter’s legs squeezed tighter into his hips, pouting his lips out to kiss Alec’s shoulder, his brain fuzzy from the absolute pleasure of making love to Alec and the tight grip the Shadowhunter had on him. He kissed Alec’s shoulder again as he pulled his hips back, falling from Alec’s ass. 

 

Alec grunted, not liking Magnus’ withdrawal one bit. The pressure, leaving his asshole had his stomach and his hole clenching. He almost asked Magnus to put it back in, feeling empty down there. He consoled himself with the tight grip the Warlock had on him.

 

Magnus rolled them until they lay on their sides, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders when the Shadowhunter pressed up against his body, lying flush to him and snuggled into his chest. More than happy to have the Shadowhunter pressed against him, he let his fingers play with the soft strands of damp hair at the nape of Alec’s neck, unable and unwilling to stop his lips pressing to Alec’s forehead.

 

Alec pressed his face into Magnus’ chest as his breathing returned to normal, occasionally pressing his lips to the smooth golden skin whenever he felt Magnus’ lips on his skin or the soft tugging on his hair. His mind wandered back to their first conversation about how ready he was for sex, guilt welling up for the way he had reacted.

 

“When you said I wasn’t ready, you were right. I’m sorry for how I reacted, if I hadn’t listened to you, I would never have had this,” Alec said, tilting his head back to look into Magnus’ un-glamoured eyes so he could continue.

 

“This wonderful, amazing experience. Thank you, for knowing what I needed when I didn’t want to listen…” Alec trailed off when Magnus’ fingers skimmed up his jaw before Magnus pressed his lips against his. He sighed into the soft kiss, the gentle brush of Magnus’ lips against his own and the softer sensation of Magnus’ fingertips brushing small circles into his shoulder.

 

“Don’t apologise, I understand. Sometimes I can come off a bit…” Magnus trailed off staring into Alec’s impossibly beautiful eyes. “Well, I tend to forget that not everyone else is as old as I am and push my experience off onto others. I’m sorry too, you thought you were ready. But I’m glad you wanted to wait in the end, I hope this was the kind of first time you had in mind?” he asked.

 

“It was everything, much more than I expected. You were right about me being able to join in, I felt ready, more prepared to participate. It was an entire experience that I’ll treasure. I could never look back at this and regret it. Thank you,” Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus’ once more. 

 

Magnus sighed into Alec’s kiss, opening up when Alec licked at his bottom lip. The relief that Alec had enjoyed it, that the Shadowhunter didn’t regret choosing him was almost palpable. His arm tightened around Alec as he deepened the kiss, letting Alec roll them until he was lying on his back.

 

Alec pulled back from the kiss, staring down into Magnus’ glowing golden eyes as he draped himself over Magnus’ chest, glad that the Warlock hadn’t put them away. He couldn’t stop his hand from cupping Magnus’ jaw, not really wanting to stop himself, and brushing his thumb over Magnus’ kiss-swollen bottom lip. 

 

“Was it okay for you? Did you enjoy it as well?” Alec asked, searching Magnus’ beautiful eyes for his answer, praying that it had been something Magnus had enjoyed too.

 

“It was wonderful, Alexander, you don’t even understand the kind of pleasure you brought me, with your body, your actions, the fact that you participated and made sure I enjoyed it too. It was breathtaking,” Magnus said, his thumb stroking over Alec’s cheekbone, tugging when Alec let out a shaky, relieved sigh that was a half giggle, bringing his own giggle out.

 

Alec sank into Magnus’ kiss happily, relieved that Magnus had enjoyed it, that they both had. He would never regret one single moment of it for as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> I am emotional rn, I'm so proud. I just want to scream, "My boys," at my laptop!
> 
> What do you think next week could be????


End file.
